darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
PvP Player Tips and Tricks
PvP is experienced by every player either the hunted or the hunter. This page is dedicated to the hunters to get a successful kill and tips to the hunted to avoid being destroyed. This game is a competition between the three companies for resources so PvP is a norm for everyone that plays the game. Everyone should have experienced (or will experience) death in the game at least once and it's not fun to experience this. Your chances of death is way higher if you provoke PvP yourself, such as invading other companies. In order to lower those chances, proper equipment is needed. Suggested Equipment for PvP Combat (Hunter) This is not the required equipment, but is suggested in order to improve one's chances for a successful kill. Any type of ship ranging from the best Starfighters to the Battlecruisers are your best options to survive a PvP battle. For example I use a Vengeance for the speed advantage. The Goliath, Aegis, BigBoy, and Citadel are all capable for PvP battles and is strongly advised to use one of these ships. Some cases, people can fly in with a Leonov or any other ship not mentioned here and still manage kills. Equipment needed are the basic LF-3/LF-4s, SG3N-B02s, G3N-7900s, HST-2(s), Mines(SMB-01,ISH-01, Xenomit (at least 100 to make Smart Bomb(s)/Instashield), ACM-1 (at least 10 to make Smart Bomb(s)/Ista-shield), and Extras that you may feel important such as Cloaking CPUs, etc. Laser ammos can consist of ~10,000 amount(s) of MCB-50/UCB-100 and SAB-50, and ~3,000 amount of RSB-75. Any rocket PLT-2026 or higher should do (~500) plus any special and hellstorm rockets. For PLT-3030, it is advised to have Precision Targeter to help aid the rocket since it has a low hit probability. The amounts can be lower or higher but these numbers are suggested so a player can last without running out of ammunition. Also make sure your lasers, rockets, and shield generators are boosted with Seprom and speed generators with Promerium. PvP Techniques In PvP combats, players have techniques to dish out the most damage over time. Some people PvP cloaked to catch their victim(s) off guard or run in fully visible. First, drop a Smart Bomb on your victim(s) in which it damages the person(s). Then use RSB-75 in combination with your UCB-100 or MCB-50 ammunition or drain their shields with SAB-50 ammunition then use the UCB-100/MCB-50 combination with RSB-75. Also have your rockets and hellstorm rockets running. It is recommended to use extras to automatically fire those rockets for you. If your target changes configurations, it is up to your judgment to do what you feel is right. Also change YOUR configurations if necessary such as low shield or more firepower on that configuration. If your enemy decides to run to a portal or base, you can use DCR-250 to slow them down. Don't waste ammunition on people that is much stronger than you or near a portal in which they can jump to safety unless it jumps to a battle map or the battle is taking place in a battle map which no one can escape a battle. Sometimes a battle is not going your way so you need to escape whether your opponent is too strong or you are overwhelmed by the amount of players shooting at you. Try to finish off your opponent or if that person is too strong use EMP-01 and any cloaking device you have equipped and run. Also don't be intimidated by the number of players shooting at you. You may only be taking a small amount of damage or they are all just weaker than you and you can finish all of them off. Escaping a PvP match(Hunted) As stated above, one only needs EMP-01 and a cloaking device that still has some charges left. You use EMP-01 and the cloaking device simultaneously and run to the nearest portal and jump through it or a safe spot such as the Demilitarized Zone of the base at your own company's map if you can run fast enough and the cool down is done or as base that provides safety(X-8 of your own company). If used, use some erratic motions while running to a portal to confuse your attacker or hide within aliens(if the map has some). Sometimes the EMP-01 cloaking combo is not necessary and should only be used if one is faraway from a portal or in the PvP maps. If your current configuration runs out of shield, change your configuration to get a fresh set of shields(assuming that both configurations are filled). Also you can use SAB-50 to prolong you shields and PLD-8 to mess up your attacker's aim system. Exposing your HP is a bad idea and hunters can take down HP pretty fast, destroying your ship in a matter of seconds. Never do anything with your HP exposed and always have some shields. Other Advices *Never attempt to PvP below the Full-Elite status. Statuses below the Full-Elite status won't last long and will die much quicker or fail to defeat one's opponent ending up in a big waste of time and ammunition. Full-Elites do fairly a lot of damage and have a longer life span if they are outmatched *Never shoot at demilitarized portals that anyone can freely jump through on both sides unless you feel you have chance to finish them off before they jump through the other side. Otherwise, drag them out and do your business out in the map. *Never "Away From Keyboard"(AFK) on Asteroids or any other places on a map because you are an easy target for enemy players. Also never kill aliens in these places since you have no place to run to. *If an enemy player approaches while you are shooting an alien, weigh the balances\ between the reward and consequences of continuing to attack the alien while the enemy player is attacking you. Sometimes, enemy players invite you to join their outfit. If you don't they kill you, so join and leave the second before the alien is killed while still shooting at it. Sometimes, you can gun them down if you think you are powerful enough. *If you are not premium, never leave your P.E.T. 10 out when encountering an enemy since its is a good source of honor for the enemy and you can't retract it if it is involved in a battle. Category:PvP